Commercial box style trailers ,are often used as mobile offices at construction sites. These box style trailers are equipped and furnished to allow construction personnel to monitor the construction of projects. Typically, the trailer body is constructed atop a wheeled undercarriage, which spaces the trailer flooring and entrance above the ground a distance such that a staircase and landing is required for ingress and egress. Heretofore, temporary trailer landings and staircases have been fabricated at each new trailer location. Refabricating a new landing and staircase at each new trailer location consumes man power, time and materials. Often, the landings and staircases are constructed from scrap materials from the job site and are discarded after use at a particular site. The logistics of transporting and reusing the make shift structures make their relocation impractical.
Various safety regulations, such as the regulation in the United States issued by the Occupational Safety and Health Agency (OSHA), typically govern the dimensions and construction of the landings and staircases used with construction trailers at a job site. Construction and dimension guidelines, which include load tolerances, stair rise and run requirements, and safety railing provisions, must be strictly observed. Often, the temporary landings and staircases fabricated on-site do not meet applicable safety regulations. Consequently, a reusable landing assembly that meets all safety regulations, is easily assembled and readily transportable with a commercial trailer is desirable.